


You're It For Me

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "Yeah, but I told you that I'd never leave you behind"</p>
<p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're It For Me

“RUN!” Malia yelled through her pain, trying to free herself from the bear trap.

But Stiles didn't listen, bolting back to her and trying to help her get free.

“Stiles, go!” Maia shouted as she heard hunter running towards them.

He ignored her, trying even more desperately to get her free.

The hunter arrived and immediately knocked him out.

Malia howled into the sky, calling for her Alpha.

The hunter knocked her out with the butt of her gun.

* * *

 

Malia woke up who knows how much later and discovered they were in small indiscernible room with no furniture and dim lights. Stiles sat a few feet to her right shackled to a radiator, still unconscious.  She tried to extend her leg, but when she did she hit an invisible barrier and realized mountain ash was spread around her in a neat circle.

“Stiles!” She called quietly.

He didn’t respond.

“Stiles!” She called a bit louder.

He groaned this time.

“Stiles, wake up!”

He groaned again, clutching his head. “Malia?” he asked as he sat up.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Well, besides the throbbing at the back of my head, I’m fine,” he answered.

She sighed in relief.

He started trying to slip out of his shackles.

“Why did you stay? I told you to run,” she said.

“Yeah, but I told you I’d never leave you behind,” he said softly, not looking at her. 

Malia looked at him in amazement. Since their unofficial break up she hadn’t thought that would still apply. “Stiles…”

Suddenly, a wolf’s howl pierced through the air and Malia’s eyes glowed blue.

Their Alpha had come.

Sounds of gunfire and shrieks of terror could be heard echoing down the halls. They waited anxiously to be rescued, flinching at the loud thuds of bodies hitting the walls.

The sound of claws scratching on the door alerted them to someone coming in. Within seconds the door was unhinged and tossed to the side and Parrish came into view.

He walked over to Stiles and melted the top part of the cuffs to weaken the constitution so he could get free without getting burned.

“I’ve never been happier to see you,” Stiles said as Parrish turned to Malia.

Parrish smiled as he touched the mountain ash and burned it away into purple flames.

“Scott is dealing with the hunters now,” Parrish informed them.

“Let’s go,” Malia said.

Jordan led the way to Scott who they found growling after the retreating hunter who’d caught them.

Scott turned around, looking relieved to see them, but also a little angry. “I told you not to pursue him,” he said.

“I didn’t know he had a bunch of friends,” Malia said.

Scott sighed, but he let it drop and they all started making their way out.

* * *

 

Stiles sat on his bed, Malia sitting next to him.

“We need to talk,” Stiles said.

Malia nodded.

“I regret walking away from you,” he said quietly.

She placed her hand over his and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. “And I regret not going after you. I know you needed your space, but I could’ve tried harder.”

“I’m not sure it would’ve mattered,” he admitted. “I wasn’t in a good place.”

She wasn’t sure what to say.

“Look, I’m not saying I expect you to take me back or even forgive me,” he said. “I just want you to know that I’m sorry, for what happened between us and for being such an idiot afterwards.”

She reached over and forced him to look at her. “Of course I forgive you,” she said. “And I hope this doesn’t scare you, but you’re kind of it for me.”

He looked at her, stunned. “I am?”

She nodded, with a shy smile.

A big grin spread across his face before he leaned forward to kiss her. 

“You’re kind of it for me too,” he admitted. 

They still had some things to work out, but for tonight they’d just enjoy the knowledge that they were on the path to finding each other again.


End file.
